Erich Weber
Voyager was a U.M.N. cyber-terrorist who lived 100 years ago on the planet Abraxas (later Michtam). Voyager was a notorious serial killer who stalked and killed his victims using the U.M.N. He served as Jan Sauer's (later Ziggurat 8) nemesis in the Xenosaga side story Pied Piper, where he was a U.M.N. operator and support agent who worked under Captain Jan Sauer in the 1875th Federation special-ops detachment squad. His partner is Michael Oltman and he oversees operation of the combat robot Bagus. ''Xenosaga: Pied Piper'' Erich is a complicated character to describe, because he actually has two personas - one is his 'real' identity as Erich, a member of the Federation police and talented programmer - and the other is his online identity as Voyager, a serial killer of unparalleled genius who preys on victims through the U.M.N. As Erich, he appears to be 28 years old, though he is in reality much older than that. At the time of Pied Piper, genetic enhancement and cloning run rampant, and Erich is one of a batch of children who were produced approximately 150 years before the beginning of the game. The purpose for their creation is unknown, but in order to continue living, all of the members of this group are dependent on a drug that stimulates the thyroid to help control their metabolic rate. Erich gets his supply of the drug by working for Dmitri Yuriev. Another side effect of Erich's genetic manipulation is that he has a congenital brain disorder, which he controls by constructing working memory inside of the U.M.N. This is how he developed such an intense affinity with the network. He became addicted to information and dove deeper and deeper, trying to find what was at the center of the U.M.N. What he encountered was U-DO, which tormented him and drove him to become Voyager—a position that was originally occupied by Yuriev, who had a similar encounter with U-DO. As Voyager, Erich kills many people, including Michael, Jan's wife Sharon Rozas, and her son Joaquin Rozas. Bagus later commits suicide after discovering the truth about him. After Yuriev stopped delivering the drug to him, Erich allowed his body to die and entered the U.M.N. to appeal to U-DO. U-DO rejected him, however, and it was under the threat of imminent destruction (for once his brain decayed his consciousness would die) that he was approached by Wilhelm to become the Black Testament. He faced Jan as the Black Testament and gave him a choice: join them (presumably as another Testament) or be killed and have his consciousness absorbed into Voyager's. Jan, of course, chose neither and committed suicide. ''Xenosaga Episode I'' After those events, Voyager disappeared from history during 100 years, presumably assuming Wilhelm's dirty work, in exchange of the promise of eternal life. He appears during one of Ziggy's flash back, as well as during the ending sequence in Wilhelm's office along the Blue and Red Testament in the Animation version of Episode I. ''Xenosaga Episode II'' He pilots a black humanoid E.S. with large, plate-like wings and fanned tail, accompanied by numerous cannon drones. When in transit to Old Miltia, Shion and Allen were attacked by him, whether this was to stop them or possibly gauge KOS-MOS's abilities when she promptly rescued them, is currently unknown. In Xenosaga I & II, his role is significantly expanded and he actually gets speaking lines. He speaks to Ziggy on the Omega System after unmasking for the first time. This leads to Ziggy opening up about his past to Shion and the others later in the game. Before that he confronts U-TIC / ORMUS AMWS pilots Richard and Hermann and speaks with them. ''Xenosaga Episode III'' In this Episode Voyager is sent to kidnap KOS-MOS in her version 4 before she awakes, for T-elos be able to absorb her. He has a confrontation with the team, especially with Ziggy and Shion, yet his attack on Shion makes KOS-MOS awake, leading him to abandon the mission. He is later seen at Michtam, for a final showdown between him and Ziggy. He reveals Canaan true identity of Lactis and easily defeats Ziggy. Canaan creates the doubt in him of Wilhelm's true intention, and gives him the fear to lose the powers Wilhelm gave him. Canaan offers him to absorb the power of the Compass of Order, what Voyager accepts and thinks to be Wilhelm's full power. Yet the powers of the compass is too much for him, and destroys both Voyager and Canaan, putting an end to Voyager's life. Category:Antagonists Category:Testaments Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased